The Devious Plot
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara needs to switch to days, and as always Ecklie is being an ass. GSR!


The Devious Plot

Summary: Sara needs to switch to days, and as always Ecklie is being an ass. GSR!

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

A/N: very short little drabble I felt like writing, it is not supposed to be an awesome fic. I hope it's not too boring.

Ecklie sat in his office with that pleased little smirk on his face. "So, finally Sara Grissom is in a position where she has to come crawling to me for." He turned his chair in a complete circle and looked at Sara again. "So, tell me. What do you need me to do for you, or is it about Gil?"

"No, it's about me. Well, I was thinking that maybe my position in the lab is too complicated now that me and Gil are married and expecting our first child." Ecklie pursed his lips, amused with the story she was telling. "I was wondering if I could be moved to days."

"Things not so good in paradise?" He stood up and moved to stand over Sara. He was hovering over the seven month pregnant woman. "I recall you saying, and I quote, "My relationship with Gil Grissom will not, and can not, effect our work in any way. End quote." He looked Sara in the eye, "Is it affecting your work?"

"No, but-"

"So no!" He shouted loud enough for everyone passing his office to stop what they were doing and see what he was yelling about.

Sara's vision started blurring with tears. "Why not?" She bit her lip trying to hold back her tears.

"Tell me the truth. Why do you want to change to days?" He moved back behind his desk, not sitting.

"I want to be home so I can take care of my baby." She dropped her head and looked at the floor. She felt stupid, she felt like it was the lamest excuse ever.

"So this relationship is affecting your work, maybe I should just fire you and Gil then you can both be home for you child." She said nothing. "Get out of my office, if I hear about you moving to days again, you are both fired. You hear me?" She still said nothing. "I said, do you hear me?!" he shouted just as loud again.

"Yes." Sara got up, tears streaming down her face. When his office door slammed shut he felt happy that he had actually gotten to the great Sara, and even made her cry.

Sara walked down the hall, trying to hide her tears, and made her way to the locker room without being bothered. She sat down and let the tears come full force. She leaned back, her head resting on the lockers behind her, and closed her eyes. "Sara?" She didn't move from her spot. "Honey?" Gil sat next to Sara and pulled her into him. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and continued to cry. "Come on, let's go to my office." He stood taking her with him and led her towards his office.

He shut the door behind him and brought her to the couch, she still hasn't moved from her spot. "What's wrong?"

"I h…t…and…h…w…t…but…I an….y…ha...im" She mumbled into his shirt.

He lifted her head and made her meet his gaze. "Can you try that again?"

"I hate these hormones." She wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"What happened?"

"Ecklie." He pleaded her to go on. "He didn't give me the job."

"Let me go talk to him." He stood ready to leave and find Ecklie.

"Gil, no. he said that if we asked him again then he would fire both of us."

"DO you still want to work days?" She nodded. "Ok, we will find away."

Commercial Break!

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSI**

(One month later)

"Sara!" Gil came rushing through the front door of their house. "Sara!"

"What do you want?" Sara said waddling over to her husband. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her. "Wow, baby on board, Gil, you're going to throw your back out."

"Sara, do you still want to work days?"

"Yes."

"I know how to do it." She looked at him confused. "There is an opening in days"

"We can't just ask for it, remember?"

"No, but we can make Ecklie move you."

"What?"

"I'll just play a little, favorites. He'll have to move you."

"Ok, this should be fun."

(Next day at work)

"Ok, we have three cases tonight, and they are all pretty bad." Gil entered the room, slips in hand. "Ok, Catherine you and Greg have a decomp out at lake mead." They grumbled as they took the slip, "Nick, you and Warrick have another decomp out in the desert." He turned to Sara, "Baby, you and I are on a robbery. Ok, let's go."

"Ok, where is our robbery?"

"I don't know?"

"Gil?"

"We are free to do what ever we want." He kissed her deeply just in time for Ecklie to see.

"Hey, you two, get going."

They laughed together. "Well, let's go to my office, I have a plan." They made it to his office and they closed the door. He opened his phone then after a short moment closed it. "Take off your top, Ecklie will be here soon." Her eyes went big. "We are playing a joke.

Ecklie barged into the room to find Gil with his pants at his ankles, Sara in only a bra and panties, on her knees in front of Gil. All three stared at each other not moving. Ecklie ran out of the room and Sara fell back wards laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me I still have to finish this." Gil pulled up his pants and started to leave.

"Wait!" Sara got up and globed on bright red lipstick. She kissed his collar, cheek, lips, then gave him a quick hikey on the neck. "Now go."

"Ecklie!" he called out after his boss.

"You have lipstick…" Ecklie waved his hand in front of his face to indicate the lipstick.

"Oh" He wiped off his lips and cheek but it only smeared it more.

"Never mind."

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about you once Sara came in, and we started kissing and then you know one thing led to another and-"

"Save it, you better watch your back Gil. You and your wife."

Gil smiled at himself as he made his way back to his office. Sara was still laughing. "You should have seen his face when I tried to explain it to him." Gil sat next to Sara and kissed her.

"Let me get the lipstick off." She licked his cheek to remove it. "Yummy." She brought her lips to his and continued kissing until he pushed her over and he lay on top of her on the couch. "Gil…" She warned.

"Sara," he brought his hand up to caress her cheek, "I want you, here and now." He reached down and brought her shirt over her head.

(One hour later)

"Gil?" Ecklie knocked on the door to Gil's office. "Gil?" He opened the door and found Gil and Sara lying on the couch, naked and wrapped in a blanket. He rolled his eyes and angrily yelled as loud as humanly possible, "You two get your asses up and get dressed! This is a work place, not a place for SEX!" All eyes went to Gil office door which was still open.

Sara fell off the bed, taking the blanket with her and leaving a naked Grissom on the couch. "Shit," Sara said. Gil stood up and grabbed Sara, placing her in front of him, since she had a blanket

"My office, ten minutes." Ecklie left, leaving the door wide open.

Sara turned around in Gils arms. "He looked really made." She said smiling.

"Nice ass, Sweet cheeks." Greg said with a smile on his face from his spot on the door.

"Greg…" Gil warned.

"I'm going." Greg left shutting the door.

"Let's get dressed."

When they made it to his office he had his sadistic smile on. "I have wonderful news for you." He let them sit down. "You two are FIRED. I never thought I would see the day, but you two are fired!" They stood up, "Pack your stuff, you wont be coming back."

"Way to go, Gil."

"My plan is far from over."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

As they sat at home, Sara stood up, "Gil." He stood nervously. "My water just broke."

Sara and Gil sat in the hospital room, with their new baby boy, Christopher James Grissom. "He's beautiful, and he has his father's wonderful blue eyes."

"He has his mothers extraordinary brown curly hair. He is perfect."

A week later when they where back home their phone rang. "Hello?" Gil answered. "Yes…ok…we'll be there." He hung up. "Sara, we need to go into the lab." She got Chris ready and they left for their old work place.

The knocked on the door before entering Ecklie's office. "Sit down." They did so in the two empty seats in front of his desk. "Since the sheriff likes the idea of you two being together, he says it is something to do with, how it shows 'the working family' and that is his campaign, I need you back. Sara you will be moved to days, with no chance of returning to work with Gil."

"Actually, I don't want my job back." Sara said, Chris resting in her lap. "I have all I need right here." She pointed to her boys.

"And I want to be home with them, so I can't work nights anymore."

"What will it take to get you back, Gil? If I don't get you back my job is on the line."

"Let me work as days supervisor."

"I can't do it."

"Ok well. Goodbye."

"Wait, it will be hard but I can do it."

"Ok, I'll await your call." They left and as they stood outside his office Gil turned to Sara and kissed her. "Now, my plan is complete." They left to their new, happier life.

A/N- R&R! plz tell me the good and bad. I know its corny, but its ok.


End file.
